


Shoreline

by RavenValentino



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, JasonMomoa, MarineBiology, Romance, Trident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino
Summary: Ava is a marine biologist and explores the seas of Massachusetts, she monitors the marine life and is currently looking after a pod of dolphins. She worries about the pollution of the seas and does all she can to protect its precious species, however she finds an artefact that changes her career forever and brings her into contact with an Atlantean.





	1. Chapter 1

It was smooth on the sea today, and the sun high in the sky. Ava's boat paused over a coral reef where she was monitoring a pod of dolphins that came and go. She had an app on her iPad that showed her where they were, she had tagged most of them and saw them heading straight for the boat, she had nicknamed one Mikey as he was the biggest male in the pod. "They're here!" she squealed excitedly and watched them swim under the boat.   
Suddenly something caught her eye under the boat as the boat had a glass floor. "Can you get my diving equipment ready?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.   
"I thought you weren't diving today, not after your last encounter," one of the scientists said.   
"It's okay but there's something unusual down there, and I don't think I can leave it," she said.   
"If you're sure," he said and began to get all her gear ready while she pulled herself into a wet suit and someone zipped her up, the oxygen tanks were clipped onto her back, and she sat on the side, placed the breathing apparatus into her mouth and then fell back into the water. Once in the water she began to descend to the coral reef.   
She was being careful looking for Mako sharks in case she startled one again. But there in front of her sat the shining shard she had seen glinting from the surface of the boat, she glanced up and saw her team watching her, making sure she was safe. She then turned back to the shard and moved some rocks to access, it was made of metal and it had a point on the end, she pulled it out of the mud more and noticed it was quite long and she thought it looked like one of the prongs from a trident and was gold. She then returned to the surface with her find in her grip.   
She swam to the back of the ship where there was a step that she pulled herself on and back onto the boat. "What is that?" one of her team asked, a young man with glasses and dressed in casual clothes but with their research team's shirt on.   
"I'm not sure. It looks like a prong off a folk." She said turning it around in her gloved hand, she put it on the side as she began to take her oxygen tanks off. The team spent a little while longer out on the water before heading back in as they began to lose the light.   
"Perhaps we should let the science team take a look?" one man suggested.   
"Nah it's okay, it's our find and I don't want them taking credit for it." She replied and collected her things up. "I'll see you tomorrow yes?"   
"Yes, six am on the dock?" he smiled.   
"See ya then," she said hugging him and walking off to her motorcycle parked on the pier and chained to the wall, as she drove she glanced at the light house it was on the one thing that made her smile as it helped her find her wat home when they got lost once returning from a night of jellyfish monitoring, she drove to the bar not far from the harbor. As per usual it was noisy, and she predominantly could hear male voices.   
She kept her bag close and walked in, she pushed the door open and pulled out her hair tie from her long brunette hair, the left side had been cropped short, most of the men glanced at her before going back to her drinks. Ava walked to the bar, she stood at the bar ordered her drink and then sat in the corner, she glanced up for a second as she heard a commotion, it was men taking selfies, but she didn't say anything as she didn't really want to get involved with them. She then took the artefact out of her pocket and began to examine it in the low light, as she looked at it, she began to play with the whale bone pendant around her neck. If only she could identify it properly.  
The man with the long hair tied back and tattoos turned his head was now sitting at the bar and then turned his head to her slightly, almost like the artefact was calling to him, his father noticed his distraction. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"I'm not sure," he replied, he decided to get up and walked over to Ava, she heard his boot steps and lifted her head slowly she saw him approach her and her face began to flush red.   
"C... Can I help you?" she squeaked shyly.   
"Where did you get that?" he asked looking down at the shard in her hand.   
"I... I found it in a coral reef," she answered. Then the man's father came over breaking up the awkwardness between them.   
"Hi sorry about my son," he said.   
"Son?" she asked a little confused.   
"Sorry where are our manners, I am Tom Curry, and this is my son Arthur. I own the lighthouse." He said introducing the both.   
"Ava Sanders," she smiled and offered her hand out and they both shook it.   
"That's an interesting artefact," Tom said.  
"Artefact? How do you know what this is, can you tell me what it is?" she asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement. They both exchanged glances.   
"Let's go back to the lighthouse, let's not do this here." Arthur said.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the bar and walked out to the parking lot. "You okay to follow behind?" Arthur asked. Ava nodded and mounted her motorcycle, she flipped down the black visor. Arthur glanced back at her and noticed that she had a sea horse on the side of her helmet but it looked like the ones from his home, Atlantis. He also noticed she had an orca painted on the tank of her motorcycle, he smiled to himself and climbed into the truck.   
They headed towards the lighthouse, every now and then Arthur positioned the rear view mirror so he could keep an eye on her, his father noticed and turned to him. "She's on a motorcycle she'll keep up," he said.   
"I know but. . ." he paused.   
"But?" his father asked. "You like her don't you?"   
"No," Arthur said and quickly glanced at her, "there is something about her, and I don't know what it is."   
"Is it perhaps that she has sea creatures on her helmet and motorcycle?" he asked.   
"You noticed that to?" Arthur replied.  
"With a big obvious orca on the side of it how could I miss it," his father teased and elbowed his son in the arm playfully. "Or the fact she's a marine biologist?"   
"She is?" he asked a little surprised.  
"Yes, I've read three of her books," his father answered.   
Ava revved her engine breaking their conversation as she sped up, they soon reached the lighthouse and they pulled up outside, she halted her motorcycle and took off her helmet and shook her hair free, her eyes landed on Arthurs. "What?" she asked.   
"Nothing," he replied, she walked past him and headed into the lighthouse after Tom.   
When she walked into the front room, she noticed her books on his bookshelf and smiled to herself, she turned to Tom. "If you knew who I was, why didn't you say anything?" I asked.   
"Because I didn't want to frighten you." He replied, she nodded and continued to look around the room.   
"Feel free to take a seat." He said and sat opposite her, and Arthur also sat across from her. She took the shard from her bag and lay it on the table.   
"Where did you find this?" Arthur asked picking it up off the table. He could hear the call of the seas.   
"I was out on the boat this morning checking on Mikey and his pod when that caught my attention and so I retrieved it in a coral bed." She explained.   
"Coral bed, that's strange," Tom spoke up.   
"Someone's removed the trident from its resting place." Arthur said.  
"Wait trident?" She asked and sprung up from her seat. "We were right?" she began to pace up and down. "You know how big this is for us? We are only a small group." She said. "This would get us noticed."  
"Not just you, but my brother." Arthur said. "It would then cause a war."   
"War?" Ava asked.   
"Between land and sea, it will be a war of power." He explained. "Let me keep this."  
"I can't, it belongs to my research group." She said.   
"Then let me meet them." He suggested.   
"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." She replied.   
"Why?" he asked.   
"Because we're not a social bunch," she said and her words turned into a whisper. Arthur began to chuckle to himself. "What?" she asked.   
"It's nothing. . ." Tom interrupted him.   
"He understands your love for the ocean." He said. Ava smiled at him.   
"Anything I can do to save it," she said. She then looked up at the clock on the wall. "I should be getting back, it's getting late and we're out on the sea again tomorrow."   
"Don't be silly we have a spare room, why don't you stay here?" Arthur offered.   
"No it's okay," she said picking up her helmet and walking outside where it began to rain, Arthur followed her.   
"May I join you tomorrow?" he asked.   
"Sure," she smiled pulling on her helmet and offering a nod of thanks and drove back to her home not far from the harbor.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time she got home she was soaking wet, even though her leather was guaranteed to the complete opposite. She pulled off her leather and threw it onto the radiator keep her dry it did nothing, she peeled herself out of it and threw it onto the radiator. She walked to the safe in her room and put the artefact in it, it was now safe and away from the world of man. She then got ready for bed, she gazed out of the window and saw a silhouette.   
She shut the curtains, grabbed her trench coat and ran outside to see who was standing there, she turned on the porch light and saw that Arthur was stood a few feet away from her front door. "What are you doing here?" she asked a little confused.   
"I had to make sure you got back safely. Now that you have found that shard some people may come after you." He said.   
"People? You mean other Atlanteans?" She asked. He nodded. "So you're here to protect me?"   
"Yes," he said and advanced towards her.   
"I assure you I can take care of myself." She said.   
"I'm sure you can but I'm not taking any chances." He told her and walked in to her house without even inviting him in, she rolled her eyes, and followed after him.  
"If you're going to stay fish man you sleep downstairs and I will sleep upstairs.." Ava told him sternly.   
"I see you're a no nonsense girl." He said.   
"Indeed I am," she smiled and walked upstairs. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Ava," he said walking into her conservatory, and laying down on her couch and wrapped the mermaid blanket around his shoulders. Ava slept soundly upstairs clutching her sea horse cuddly in her arms. The storm began to get worse, and the sea was beginning to grow angry, although the two may have slept soundly a group of soldiers was emerging from the waves and heading towards the house.   
Ava awoke suddenly she felt someone was watching her, her bed faced the window and she saw blue glowing lights walking towards her, it seemed like they were holding glowing weapons in their hands, she leapt up and ran down the stairs almost tripping over her octopus slippers, she ran to the conservatory and pulled the door hard and woke Arthur up. He sat up and looked at her, "Ava is everything okay?" he asked.   
"No, I saw a group of what looked like soldiers advancing towards us," she said.   
"Are you sure?" he asked, his face contorted with concern.   
"Yes," she nodded.   
"Okay. Go grab the shard and meet me back here." He told her and pushed her away, she ran upstairs and opened her safe and grabbed the shard, but as she turns there stands a soldier his weapon pointed at her.   
"Give me the shard!" He exclaimed and pulled out his sword.   
"No," she said and ran to the door but the soldier knocked her back and she hit the floor, Arthur had been fighting one downstairs. "Ava!" he ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Ava!" he called again, he panicked as he heard the thump on the ceiling but he was afraid not to hear her answer him, just as he was about to run upstairs a soldier grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down the stairs.   
Ava groaned as she sat up, the soldiers gun pointing at her again. "I won't warn you again human!" he exclaimed.   
"No!" She snarled. The creature just growled and advanced on her and using his blade it struck her right in the side, she was thrown back with a great force from the weapon and hit the wall before falling onto the bed, she let out a cry of pain and lay there with the shard in her hand, luckily Arthur beat off the soldier downstairs before running up and seeing the scene.   
"Ava!" he cried.   
The soldier looked at Arthur. "You are to return to us immediately, you betray our own kind!" He exclaimed.   
"No!" he growled and gripped the soldier by the throat and threw him out of the top window, his suit broke and he died there and then. Arthurs gaze turned to Ava, she was still but a hand was pressed to her wound. "Ava?" he asked walking over to her.   
"A. . . Arthur," she stuttered. He rushed to her side and saw the damage, the wound was bleeding profusely, he ran his fingers through his hair and began to panic.   
"Do you have anything to stop the bleeding?" he asked. Ava looked at him, she was in so much pain, she took a deep breath.   
"D. . . Downstairs second cupboard. . .a. . . above the sink." She said.   
"I'll be back soon," he said and ran down the stairs. Ava squealed loudly and turned onto her side which just made the wound bleed anymore, frantically Arthur searched through the cupboards and finally he found the antiseptic, bandages, the needle and the thread. He rushed upstairs but when he reached her room she was out cold. "Ava!" he called but she didn't respond.   
"No, no!" he panicked, he quickly poured antiseptic onto a cloth and began to clean her wound with it, he heard a slight whine from her, he let out a sigh of relief and began to sew up her wound, he bandaged it the best he could, but she still remained silent, it worried him but he knew she was saved, well at least she was for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur had pulled a chair next to her bed and sat next to her, his head in his hands, he then took one hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb over it. "Ava?" He whispered, but still she remained quiet. "You know I've watched you on your expeditions many times, I've admired your kindness to the animals of the sea. I remember the time you freed the turtle that had got stuck in a fishing line and the way you nursed that dolphin back to health." He said softly.  
"I've always been drawn to you, like I should know you, but I was always nervous to approach you in case you were scared or nervous." He said. His eyes roamed over her body looking for any sign she was listening, when his eyes locked on to her elbow she had a rather nasty scar and he knew immediately what that was. "That must have been painful when that Mako shark took a bite out of your arm," he chuckled to himself expecting her to answer but still silence.  
His eyes caught her leg where a jellyfish had stung her and scarred her leg. He was learning more about her just looking at her than talking to her. Unknown to him but Ava was even in the sea in her dreams, she was dreaming about riding a hippocampoi and was swimming past so many ship wrecks. But she heard his words, they made her smile but found she couldn't respond. The blade had struck her deep, made her weak she needed rest to get stronger.  
Arthur fell silent said all he wanted, said all he could. He looked at her walls and noticed that she had many awards lining her walls one was for most dedicated, she even had newspaper cuttings as well, she was praised for saving seven stranded whales and helping to raise the turtle population. He got up and walked over to her desk, there she had won many trophies from gymkhanas and horse riding competitions. He smiled to himself she was one busy girl.  
Ava was still swimming and the hippocampoi was diving deeper and deeper, it was heading to the Kingdom of Atlantis but before they could get closer her dream ended and her eyes opened slowly, she blinked a couple of times and the first thing she saw was an empty seat. "A. . .Arthur?" She called, he turned immediately and returned to her side.  
"You're awake," he sighed.  
Ava Smiled. "It's okay I could feel eyes on me in the water, but dismissed it as nothing but the creatures," she said reaching for his hand. Arthur looked at her with admiration once again he knew she could hear him.  
"I just wish I could have said it to you while you were awake," he answered.  
"Most people find confidence when they don't look people in the eyes, and when they think they're not listening." She replied. She tried sitting up but whined in pain.  
"Take it easy," he said wrapping an arm around her and helping her to sit up.  
"Who were they?" She asked.  
"Soldiers that my brother must have sent to get the shard back. You see it belongs to a very powerful trident who ever holds it commands the sea." He explained.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey George I had a bit of an accident last night and I can't make it to work do you think you'll be okay without me?" Ava asked.   
"Accident?" He replied and paused.   
"I slipped over in my kitchen last night and fell on a knife," she lied. Arthur was sitting opposite her.   
"You slipped really?" he whispered to her, she picked up her jellyfish cushion and threw it at him, he caught it and just laughed.   
"Shut it!" She said.   
"We should be fine thank you for letting me know, hope you get better soon bye Ava." He said and hung up, she lay the phone down on her bed and then looked at Arthur who was still chuckling.  
"You're a bad liar," he said.   
"Am not," she said and laid down in her bed. Arthur just shook his head.   
"Do you want anything?" He asked.   
"A coffee and painkillers?" she answered.   
"So not much?" he teased and then left her to go downstairs, he filled the kettle and stared out of the window and he could see his fathers light house he smiled to himself thinking about his childhood and the memories cluttered there, his thoughts were soon interrupted by the click of the kettle as it was done, he made her coffee and then grabbed her painkillers and headed upstairs, she was now resting on her side. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he said as he set the tray down walked over to her.   
"My back was sore and this is comfortable." she smiled cheekily at him. "Are you going to be here all day?"   
"Well I have nothing better to do," he answered.   
"No one to save?" she quizzed him.   
"Nope," he said.   
"No one to fight?" she continued.   
"Nope," he said.   
"Well this should be fun," she yawned.   
"Ava you should sleep if you're tired, I'll be here when you wake up." he told her.   
"I'm not tired, now hand me my coffee!" she demanded, he rolled his eyes and grabbed her purple mermaid tail mug and handed it to her.   
"What did your last slave die of again?" he asked.   
"I fed them to my piranhas in the pond in the garden," she giggled as she took a sip but turned her nose up at It, and then looked at Arthur.   
"What? What's wrong with it?" he asked.   
"You put sugar in it," she said.   
"Well I don't know how you like your coffee, I'm not a mind reader!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "Fine I'll make you another."   
"No, no it's oaky don't worry about it." she began.   
"No if you want another I shall make you another." he said snatching the mug from her.   
"If you walk out of this room fish man I will set Mikey on you next time I dive." she said and crossed her arms over her torso.   
"You really think I'm afraid of a dolphin?" he asked.  
"You should be of this one, he is aggressive." she smiled, he sighed and gave in, placing the mug of coffee back down again, she had won, and continued to drink the rather disgusting sweet coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

While Ava slept Arthur read some of her books that she had written, he came to undertsand how passionate she was, and how she was ready to do what she could to save the seas and this was something he came to admire. He put the book down and gazed at her, he gently stroked a finger against her cheek, Ava began to stir and her eyes opened and met his. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked. 

"Because you interest me," he said. 

"I interest you?" she asked as she sat up slowly. 

"Yes, I love how you have so much care for living creatures and the world around you." he answered.

"Well I have to do my part even if no one else is willing to bother." She said. 

"You would have made a great Atlantean," he told her.

"Really? You think so?" She quizzed him. 

"Yes," he said getting out of his chair and gently lay on the bed next to her. 

"Erm did I ask you to lay on the bed with me?"  She asked turning towards him. 

"No, but here I am." He said gesturing to himself. 

"And here you're not," she said and tried pushing him off the bed but failed and he remained, Arthur chuckled to himself. 

"That was a waste of time wasn't it?" He mocked her. 

"Worth a shot," she said and rolled her eyes. 

"Do you not want me around?" He asked. 

"Of course I do." She said, he moved closer but Ava slowly shuffled up the bed herself. 

"Then why do you move away from me?" He inquired. 

"Because I don't want you that close!" She exclaimed. 

"Fine," he huffed, stood up and walked out of the room. 

"Arthur!" She called, he didn't listen, he kept walking to his truck, he got in and drove to the lighthouse. 

"Well done Ava, you idiot!" She cursed herself and rested her hand on her forehead, she sighed and then lay down on the bed drifting off to sleep. Mera was stood in the garden and watched as Arthur left she could tell he was angry and so followed him home, she stood on the pier and as he emerged from his truck ran to him. 

"Why did you leave her?! She needs your protection." She told him. 

"Really? It seems she doesn't even want me in the same house as her!" He snarled and pointed to her house.

"You just have to be gentle with her, you're an admirer you need to take your time." She's not going anywhere except the ocean." Mera said. 

"I see." He answered. "You may be right, perhaps running out on her wasn't the right thing to do." 

"No it wasn't, but she's vulnerable now." Mera said and disappeared into the ocean. Arthur looked back at her house and then at the lighthouse and decided to return once he had calmed down. Ava was still asleep when she suddenly woke up as she thought she heard her front door open but it was just her paranoia, she slowly pulled herself out of the bed, she was in agony but she was strong and pushed through it, she walked to the kitchen and made herself a hot drink and grabbed a handful of painkillers.  

She glanced at the lighthouse before returning to bed to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day came rolling in and Ava was up earlyish, she intended to get to work as she found she could stand, and walked slowly with the pain. She pulled her back pack on and was about to walk out the door but there stood Arthur, he turned in surprise to see her up.   
"Where are you going?" he asked.   
"Work," she answered.   
"No you're not, back in!" he demanded.   
"Fine!" she whined. "Since when were you my dad?"   
"When you found an important piece to a very important trident." he replied. "You're under my protection." Arthur took her coat and bag from her and laid it on the floor and then marched her back upstairs to bed, she lay on top of the duvet and he stood in the door way.   
"Arthur, I'm sorry for yesterday. . . " she began but he cut her off.   
"It's okay, I know, save your words." he said and sat on the edge of the bed. "A big strong handsome man walks into your life, I know its daunting." he chuckled.  
"Watch it!" She exclaimed with a smile on her face.   
"You're talking to the prince of the sea," he said.   
"Do you really think I'm going to call you that?" Ava teased and gently bumped him in the arm with her fist.   
"No and I don't expect you to," he replied his eyes wandering over her.   
"Good," she smiled and laid back on her bed.   
Eight days later. . .   
Arthur and Ava were sat in the corner of the bar chatting to one another about the fragment she had found, and he couldn't fathom why the trident had been moved in the first place.   
"Who would want an old trident?" Ava asked.   
"Watch what you say about it, it's an object to be respected." He replied.   
"Yes sir," she said mock saluting him. They suddenly paused as they looked at the bar and saw someone glancing their way.   
"Perhaps we should discuss this else where?" He proposed.   
"Okay," Ava agreed and they headed to Ava's home. She had now prepared the guest bedroom for him as Arthur spent most of his time at Ava's. When they reached her home, she found it destroyed, someone had broken in and she knew immediately that they were after the shard, she ran to her safe in her office and the safe had been cut open and the shard was gone.   
"Arthur!" She yelled. He came running up the stairs and he too saw the empty safe.   
"My brother has been here!" he said.   
"We're in deep trouble aren't we?" She asked.   
"Yes," he said. He walked quickly from the room and to her front door.   
"Where are you going?" She asked following him.   
"I must return to Atlantis." He said hastily.   
"May I accompany you?" She asked.   
"My dear Ava," he paused resting his hands on either side of her face. "I would love nothing more but I'm not sure you would be able to dive so deep without the pressure killing you," he continued.   
"Let me try, if not I'll return to the surface," she said and rested her hands on his.


	8. Chapter 8

Ava and Arthur stood on the beach and he helped her strap everything on. "You can swim fast right?" he asked.   
"Well yes, but if I'm too deep I will have to decompress first." she said.   
"Okay," he said and gently took her by the hand and walked into the water with her, when the water hit her knees it was only then did she realise how cold it was and she began to shiver, before they went under she put her respirator in and then swam towards Atlantis. Seeing all the wildlife and the colours of the coral reefs were amazing to her eyes as it was all new to her, she wished she dived there more often, she kept checking her pressure gage, and it was beginning to tip to the red.   
She pulled against Arthur's hand, he paused and looked back at her. "We're nearly there you can see the lights." He said. Ava couldn't talk so she tapped the watch the face and he looked. "Just a little lower." He said. She nodded and they went a little deeper but the plastic on her goggles began to crack and she could feel her chest being squeezed by the building pressure.  
She pulled his hand again, this time he stopped immediately and looked back at her. Ava shook her head, he sadly nodded and let go of her hand and she began to slowly swim back up to the surface, once she emerged from the water she took out her respirator and swam to shore. Ava walked to the beach and sat down on the sound and pulled off her diving suit and lay on the beach with her bikini on allowing the sun to dry her off, but she was also waiting for Arthur to return.   
Ava found herself becoming drowsy from the sun and soon fell asleep on the beach. Arthur emerged from the sea, he flicked his hair back from his face and he walked towards the beach and saw Ava passed out on the sand, he knelt down next to her quietly and gently placed his hand on her stomach and she woke up with a jolt. Ava's eyes opened immediately and she sat up. "You're lucky I didn't strike you," she said and leant up on her elbows.   
"You wouldn't strike me!" he exclaimed leaning down , placing a hand around her waist and kissed her gently, her breath suddenly disappeared and she looked at him in surprise, she was lost for words and blinked a few times and was surprised by his confidence.  
"D. . . did you sort everything out and get the shard back?" she asked.   
"Yes," he nodded now laying next to her and patted his pocket with the shard in his pocket. "My brother agreed to call his men off if you we give him the shard and you stop researching any further into the matter."  
"No," Ava said shaking her head and reached into his pocket taking the shard from him. "I'm not going to give it to him it will only cause trouble."   
"Ava, I can handle the rest but I don't want you getting hurt in the process." he said, resting a hand on her cheek.   
"I won't," she said throwing his hand away and standing up, taking her suit with her.


	9. Chapter 9

They drove back to her house where Ava jumped into the shower, Arthur could still feel the tension and decided to leave but on the way out his eye caught the shimmering gold shard it was laying in her diving bag, I took a deep breath resisted the urge and left. Ava turned the shower off for a second when she heard his truck start, she just mumbled to herself and returned to her shower. "So much for taking care of me!" 

After several minutes she got out and wrapped her dolphin towel blanket around her waist and walked into her bedroom pulling her shark onesie on, she skipped down the stairs and took the shard from her bag and the research began. As Arthur was driving home Mera was stood in the middle of the road, he slammed on the breaks and squealed to a stop. She didn't say a word and climbed into the cab with him.

"Your brother sent me to see if your human has made a decision yet, and he knows you stole back the shard, he will punish you even harder for that." She said, she was upset more than angry. "You are letting the one thing you love be in danger."'she said, Arthur didn't say anything he put his foot on the gas and carried on driving he knew she was right. 

"She's stubborn! She won't listen!" He said keeping his gaze on the road ahead. 

"Persuade her," she said. 

"How?" He inquired. 

"Show her how much you care, I don't know take her out for dinner." She suggested. 

"How will that take her out of danger?" He said. 

"It won't but it may soften her up a bit, and the more she trusts you she will hand the shard over. . ." He cut her off. 

"Then what?" He said. 

"We find the rest of the trident and we show your brother who is the ruler of the seas." She explained. The truck came to a stop as they were at the light house. "It will work I promise you. I just don't want you to lose another person you love." She said walking out of the truck and to the waters edge and then disappeared into the sea.

Ava had fallen asleep with her laptop on her lap, ocean related mugs littered the table and a half eaten bowl of cheetos sat next to them, but the shard sat safely in the pocket of her onesie, even when she slept she could feel its weight against her. In her dreams she could see the rest of the shards that were littered around the ocean floor, she saw herself collecting them all up before reshaping them all into the golden trident, she then presented it to Arthur. 

It was a strange dream but the shard was using the warmth of her body to project the location of the rest of it to her and her alone. Arthur had ended up falling asleep in his truck but he awoke with a jolt feeling the shard being active it was calling to him once again but he knew if he could feel it so could his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning Ava woke up and the shard had now fallen silent, but the pocket of her onesie was slightly singed, she stood up and stretched before running a hand through her hair and walked to the shower. She pulled off her onesie, put her music on and then hid under the hot water, she then got out and then got changed, picked up her gear and put the shard in her bag and drove down to the harbour where George and the team were waiting for her on a boat.   
"Feeling better?" he asked.   
"Yes," she nodded.   
"How are my dolphins?" she asked.   
"Good, but Mikey is stuck in a fishing net, we believe his snout has become trapped. He hasn't moved all day." He said.   
"Okay get me out there!" she called in a demanding manner. The boat was started and they took off, but Arthur was running towards her and ran across the gangplank after her and kept calling for her.   
"Ava! Stop! You're putting yourself in danger." he yelled but she couldn't hear him and she wasn't paying attention she was too busy tracking the dolphin as it was beginning to panic. They soon reached the location that the dolphin was at, and she pulled on her diving gear and went under looking for Mikey, not realising she was in trouble, Arthurs brother could sense she was near. As she descended she saw the struggling dolphin, she stroked along his back and fin and he seemed to calm down.   
She began to cut the net around his snout carefully and once he was free he gave her a thank you squeal, she grabbed his fin and he took her to the surface but before she could make it to the top a hammerhead shark with a rider gripped her ankle and began to pull her under. She began to panic and tried to reach for the distress signal on her wrist but as the shark was pulling her down so fast she couldn't reach it. Arthur had entered into the water and had been swimming after her boat.   
He could hear someone in distress in the water and began to swim in the direction, once he reached the area he saw Ava being dragged down by the shark and began to swim towards her, her mask was beginning to crack as were her oxygen tanks. The respirator had been knocked out of her mouth by the force, the pressure was beginning to get too much and she passed out, the rider smiled to himself, the rider and shark swam off leaving her there.   
"Ava!" he yelled, she didn't respond, he swam as fast as he could to her, he put an arm around his neck and swam as fast as he could to the surface, he completely missed her boat and took her to shore, he lay her down on the sand and began to check her over and realised she wasn't breathing.   
"Ava! Please!" he called over and over as he began to do CPR on her but she still hadn't given him any response. he was beginning to worry he may have been a little too late.


	11. Chapter 11

He had repeatedly tried to do compressions but still nothing, he called for an ambulance and once they arrived he stopped, he looked at the shark wound she had lost a lot of blood it explained why she wasn't responding, Ava was taken to hospital but Arthur didn't go with her he went straight to Atlantis. He swam as fast as he could, almost a man possessed.  
He reached the palace where his brother, Mera and her father sat. "You almost killed Ava!" He yelled.   
"We did warn her but she didn't heed my warning and so she suffered my consequences." His brother answered.   
"She's doing what she believes is right." Arthur snarled.   
"No, she's being stubborn and I don't appreciate stubbornness." He replied.  
"If she dies this is on you, you will never get the shard back!" He exclaimed and was about to swim away but one of the guards caught his foot with shackles and bought him back down again.   
"Then we handle this on our own! You never threaten me." His brother said squaring up to him. "Lock him up."   
"No! I must get back to Ava!" He began to yell. He desperately looked at Mera.   
"You help that worthless human and you will suffer the same fate as Arthur." He said as he turned to her.   
Ava was now in the hospital, they had managed to clear her lungs and stitch up her shark wound, now she was undergoing a blood transfusion. Arthur's father sat with her, George had only just arrived, he turned pale when he saw the scene. "Ava!" He cried.   
"What happened?" He asked.   
"I don't know I was just alerted that she was in hospital and since my son isn't here I thought I'd watch over her for him." Arthur's father explained.  
"Is she not responding to anything?" George asked.   
"No, she hasn't woken up since they bought her back from the dead." He said.   
"She was dead?!" He exclaimed.   
"Yes for a good half an hour from the beach." Arthur's father said.   
"Oh Ava!" George exclaimed and gripped her hand in his, she was still a little cold to the touch. "You are going to have a diving buddy after this."   
"She didn't dive all alone did she?" His father asked a little surprised.   
"Yes, she did or does, the dolphins only really respond to her as they're afraid of everyone else." He explained.   
"I see but it seems rather foolish for her to do that." Arthur's father remarked. A nurse came over and that was when George asked what happened and she told him everything.  
"Thank you," he said and winked at her before coming back to her bed side.   
"What did she say?" Arthur's father asked.   
"She said that Ava had been dragged under the water by a shark, and almost drowned if Arthur hadn't rescued her in time, but she has lost a lot of blood but if she responds well she should wake up and recover well." He explained.   
Arthur had been locked up in one of the cells in Atlantis, he wanted nothing more than to be free, he gripped the bars and stared up at the surface. "I'm sorry Ava, I have failed you."


	12. Chapter 12

Ava woke up , her first thought was Arthur! He wasn't there, she began to worry that something had happened to him. "W. . .Where's Arthur?" she stuttered.   
"We don't know." George said.  
"Don't know?" she asked with a hint of panic, she tried sitting up but she was still too weak.   
"Take it easy Ava," Arthurs father said and gently pushed her back.  
"Where is he?" She said raising her voice a little.   
"Ava, we've already answred you." George said. The nurse came back in to check on her.  
"She maybe a little disorientated, we believe the shark may have dragged her a little too deep." She explained. George nodded as he understood.   
"She'll be ready to go home in a few days but will need a few weeks of therapy to learn to walk on her leg again." She explained. Arthur's father went home and George stayed with Ava, he gently held her hand as she slept, worry racked his being.   
"I hope you heal soon Ava, we need you, we think we've found more to that trident piece you have found. . ." He began but was soon interrupted, as guards from Atlantis had found her once again, Arthur's brother had sent them in order to make sure she was in fact deceased, George had ripped out the heart monitor and made sure she was still asleep and pretended to cry on her bed side,the guards saw what they needed to see and retreated.   
Back in Atlantis the guards were just arriving, they all had smiles on their faces, Arthur had been chained down by his hands in the throne room and looked back at the guards. "No, no, no. It can't be true!" He exclaimed, his eyes beginning to glitter.   
"By your expression I'm guessing we won't hear anymore from the human?" Arthur's brother asked looking at the guards.   
"You are correct sir. She is dead." One guard answered him.   
"Excellent," he smiled. "Looks like the shard will be easier to retrieve now." Arthur's head had dropped, he couldn't believe it, she had died because of him, he slowly looked up and saw Mera looking at him with pity. "Now you know how it feels to lose someone." He swam past Arthur and rested a hand on Meras shoulder.   
"This can't be true!" He repeated over and over.   
"Lock him up and let him grieve alone!" He demanded, he grinned at Arthur but Mera looked away and hung her head. Arthur then fought against the guards, he even broke his chains and knocked out both guards and then went for his brother.   
"I will kill you!" He exclaimed, he grabbed one of the soldiers fallen tridents and knocked his brother around the face with it, before stabbing it into his shoulder and pinning him to his throne and began to swim away.  
"This is not over!" He yelled as he watched Arthur swim away. Arthur ignored him and concentrated reaching the surface, his main mission was to find Ava, he had to see for himself, if it was true it would break him!


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur retreated back to the lighthouse and saw his father. "Arthur where have you been!" he exclaimed rushing to his son as he stood in the hallway.   
"Orm locked me up in one of his cells, I couldn't reach Ava," he paused. "Ava! How is she? Is she alive?" Arthur and his father sat down.   
"Arthur, she's alive but in a terrible state." He paused. "You know the first thing she asked when she woke up, it was asking after you. She wanted to know where you were."   
"What did you tell her?" he asked.   
"We said we didn't know and it sent her into a panic, but we managed to keep her calm," Tom said.   
"I must see her." He demanded.   
"We'll go straight to the hospital now," his father said and both rushed to the truck and headed to the hospital.   
George still sat by Ava's side, she was sleeping once again George still had his head in his hands and was gazing over her. A few moments later and Arthur arrived with his father before he even reached her the sight made his eyes water.   
"Ava," he whimpered as he got closer.   
George looked up hearing his voice. "No, you don't talk to her and you don't come near her!" he snarled.   
Arthur stopped and looked at George. "You don't tell me what I can and can't do." He growled, "now let me see Ava."   
"No!" He growled and tried to push Arthur out of the way. Tom intervened.   
"Go on George go home, you've been here all day and night," he said.   
"You better take care of her while I'm gone." He snarled.   
"I will." He said and watched George leave. Tom patted his son on the shoulder and then left him alone. Arthur sat in the chair next to her and gently took her hand and squeezed it, she opened her eyes slowly and they met Arthurs.   
"A...Arthur?" she whispered it was clear she was still weak.  
"Ava! Ava, I am so sorry." He gently kissed her hand and the tears began to dribble down his cheeks.   
"It's okay," she said and rested a hand on his cheek, then took her hand away and rested it back on the bed, she snatched her other hand away. Arthur looked up at her he was surprised he expected a warmer welcome. "But Arthur whatever is going on between us is unhealthy, I've been hurt twice..." she began but he cut her off.   
"Ava, you can't just walk away I need you, I am the only you can trust and who can protect you," he said and attempted to take her hand but she wouldn't allow it. "Please, Ava I'm begging you."  
"Arthur I don't think I can." She said, her voice beginning to break as tears to streamed from her eyes. "As soon as I'm better and can walk I'll give you the shard, I get on with my life and you get on with yours."  
"I don't agree to this!" He snarled and stormed off his chair tipping back as he left, Ava just burst into tears and began to cry hysterically.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later and Ava was sent home, Tom drove her from the hospital and made sure she had everything she needed before heading home to the lighthouse. Ava went to bed as soon as she got upstairs.   
Arthur, however, was stood on the bed of the wooden pontoon looking out to sea when his father joined him. "What did I do?" He asked turning to face his father.   
"Give her some time, she's a little panicked at the moment," Tom said resting his hand on his son's shoulder.   
"But what if she doesn't?" he asked a little panicked.   
"Then you stop Orm without her." His father answered. "You remember how I made it up to your mother that one time?"   
"Yes," he replied.   
"Then do that for Ava," Tom said.  
"You think it will work?" Arthur asked.   
"You can only try son, but right now give her some time to rest," he advised, Arthur nodded and decided to go to bed. Ava tossed and turned in bed that night, the shard singing its visions to her but they were more like nightmares, but it ended with the shark dragging her down to the depths. She suddenly heard a knock on her door, she slowly got up and stumbled down the stairs, she opened the door slowly and there stood Arthur he too couldn't sleep, he needed to speak to her, without hesitating she wrapped her arms around him, this shocked Arthur his arms hovering a few inches away from her back.   
He took a deep breath and gently rested one arm around her waist and rested another on her head and gently kissed her head, he had been waiting for this moment. "I'm sorry," she said.   
"It's okay," he said giving her a gentle squeeze. "Can, I...er come in?"   
"Oh sure," she said and let go. He followed her into the living room, and she sat down on one of her sofas legs sprawled out over it, Arther gently picked them up and laid them across his lap.   
"You and I are going out on a boat next week, and we are going to enjoy our time out there with no worries about the shard or my brother," he said.  
"That sounds lovely," Ava replied.   
"We both need to de-stress," he told her.   
"I agree," she said smiling and rested a hand on his arm.   
"How are you feeling?" he asked and gently squeezed her knee.   
"I'm okay, still a little bit sore." She replied.   
"Ava, I am so sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen, I should have been there for you. Ava I should have been at your side," he said.   
"Arthur, really it's okay. I'm still alive am I not?" she asked.   
"Okay, you have a point." He replied.   
"When did you want to leave?" She inquired.   
"Early in the morning if possible." He said.  
"Okay," she said, resting her head against the sofa.   
"Tired?" he asked.   
"Yes, but I think it's the medication I'm on," she replied, it wasn't long till the both of them fell asleep on the sofa together.


	15. Chapter 15

The next week came around and both were headed down to the harbour, Arthur had rented a rather big boat and it was moored to the dock. "At least we have good weather." Ava smiled and pushed her shades up her nose a little bit more. 

"Only the best for you." He said. Ava intertwined her hand with his, the leather bracelet with the silver trident on it brushed against Arthur's arm he smiled, he had bought her this while she had been bedridden. They both clambered aboard the boat, Arthur lifting her onto it, he joined her and kissed her on the cheek before he started the boat up. 

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" she asked. 

"A little way out from here," he said and continued to sail away from shore. When they were far away he stopped the boat and lowered their drinks into the sea to cool and then joined Ava who was now laying on the back of the boat sunbathing, he stood in her sun but she opened her eyes and whined at him. 

"You're in my sun!" she growled playfully. 

"Oh I am sorry," he chuckled and laid down next to her. He gently dragged a finger down her cheek and smiled at her, he slowly leant over and gently kissed her, he rested a hand on the back of her head, Ava slowly kissed back and rested a hand on his neck. They parted, Arthur pulled the chilled drinks from the sea and bought them back to Ava, he took the caps off the two beers, he handed one to Ava, she offered him a smile and clinked her bottle against his. 

"Thank you," she said. 

"To us," he said and clinked his bottle back. They both took a swig and stared out at the ocean in silence. Arthur lay his glass down, he laid a hand on her exposed ribs only to find his hand was cold from holding the beer and flinched. "What?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she chuckled shyly and rested a hand on his cheek and pecked him on the lips. 

"I'm glad we've finally got some time alone." He said. 

"I've been looking forward to it," she smiled. 

"So then why did you push me away?" he asked. 

"Because I wasn't ready but now I am," she smiled. 

"I am so sorry for all that you have been through," Arthur said. 

"It's okay please don't apologize, I got myself into this mess when I decided I wanted to keep the shard," she said. 

"It's because you're stubborn," he said. "But I wouldn't have it any other way." He then kissed her again. 

"Have you heard any more about what is happening in Atlantis?" she asked. 

"Yes, war is brewing, and this time it's going to be bad." he said. 

"Will you be called back?" she asked, concern painting her features.

"Only if it gets bad. But, Ava, relax it hopefully won't, and even if I did I would return to you." he smiled and kissed her softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur and Ava had been out on the sea all day, he even taught her how to drive the boat, his hands resting on hers. "Now gently turn the wheel to the left, careful on the speed," he said and pushed the lever down, she could feel herself beginning to blush, he let go of her hand and she pushed the boat to its maximum. "Woah easy," he said to her. 

Just as she turned the boat her pod of dolphins joined her, Arthur helped her pull the boat to a stop. "Fancy a swim?" He asked looking at her.

"Sure," she said walking down the steps and diving off the side off the boat, the dolphins surrounded her and all squealed and clicked as they welcomed her onto the sea, it wasn't long till Arthur joined them, he kissed Ava gently before the pair went under the water, but she could only hold her breath for so long before she had to swim up to the surface. Arthur soon joined her. 

"I wish we could find a way of you seeing Atlantis," he said and gently cupped her cheek. 

"Well let's get through this whole shard thing first as we have found more." She explained. 

"More?" He asked. 

"Yes, George has found several more near the area where I found the first shard." She said.

"You're seriously not going to go after them are you?" He asked. 

"Yes, I want to help you put it together." She smiled. 

"I'm glad to hear it," he said and kissed her. 

"You are?" She asked a little surprised. 

"Yes, I know it will be and is dangerous, but I can't stop you." He told her. 

"No you can't," she said. The dolphins began to swim around the pair, and that was when Arthur decided to kiss Ava, a kiss that was passionate, one that didn't need words for how he felt his actions said everything. He pulled away for a second. 

"I think the dolphins approve," he said and smiled at her. As dusk was approaching they decided to call it a day and decided to head back to her house, Ava took the first shower and Arthur had one after her. When he came to her room Ava was on her laptop as George had sent photos he had taken of the shards in another coral reef. She scrolled through the photos, and began to write down the coordinates. 

"You are very prepared," he said. 

"Well I need to get to them before anyone else does." She replied. 

"You need to relax," he said, slowly shutting the lid of her laptop. 

"Hey!" She yelled at him swatting his hand away. 

"That's enough for tonight," he said and then picked her up off her office chair and lay her down on her bed, he sat down on the bed next to her and rested a hand on her knee, she looked at him and smiled. 

"Thank you for a lovely day." She said resting her hand on his and gave it a gentle squeeze.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Ava was out on the boat with her team. She pulled on her wet suid and looked at George. "Ava, are you sure you're well enough?" he asked.   
"Yes," she nodded. "Now zip me up!" She turned her back to George. He pulled the zip all the way to the top, however, his hands lingered on her waist for a moment perhaps too long, Ava sighed and gently brushed his hands away.   
"Sorry," he said and handed her oxygen tank to her, Ava strapped it on grabbed her bag and dove into the water, her dolphins greeted her. She grabbed the fin of her favourite one and swam with them, they then spiralled down towards the shards which glittered in the sun from the surface. The dolphins continued to swim around them as Ava and her fellow scientists collected the shards.  
They clicked and squeaked, the scientists were being gentle with the artifact. Mera watched from a distance, Ava unaware. They worked well into the afternoon, just as they were finishing a couple of sharks swam over them, both had Atlanteans on their backs. Ava and George had to swim into the coral below, the sharks continued to circle they were stranded. Both looked at their oxygen watches and realized they were running out of air.   
They both exchanged glances, both looked panicked. Mera noticed and rushed over to them, she knew there was an air pocket that she could take them to. She grabbed them both by their arms and swam as quickly as she could to the air pocket. "You can remove your masks now," she said. Ava removed her first and laid back on the ground taking deep breaths, George then removed his mask too.   
"You are both in treacherous land," Mera said.   
"We want to help you and Arthur," George said and looked at Ava.   
"Talking of which where is he?" Mera asked.   
"I haven't seen him since we spent the night together," Ava replied, George looked away and rolled his eyes.  
"We may need his help to get you both out of here alive and well." She said. "Will you two be okay here if I try to find him?" They both nodded. Mera left them alone.   
"Why him?" George asked.  
"Why who?" She quizzed him.   
"Arthur. I've always been there for you and you don't see the person close to you. Those who care for you." he said.   
"What are you talking about?" she asked a little confused.   
"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what you're talking about," he replied.   
"George I don't know if its the lack of oxygen but George I don't see you that way, I see you as nothing more than a friend." She explained. George dropped his head.   
"Here I was hoping for more, I apologize Ava," he said. Suddenly Arthur and Mera return.   
"Come Ava, we need to leave now." Arthur offered his hand down to her and helped her off the ground and they prepared to return to the surface.


	18. Chapter 18

They reached the surface in no time. Ava crashed her lips against Arthur's, but when she pulled away she began to cry. "What's wrong?" He asked resting his hands on either side of her face. 

"Just George, some of the things he said to me." She said but tears began to overwhelm her. 

"Ava, please." Arthur coaxed her. She just ignored him and continued to swim to the surface, he sighed and followed after her. Ava by this time had thrown all of her diving gear onto the beach with a little bit of a huff. As soon as his feet hit the dry sand he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his chest, if someone was walking past they would believe the pair to be dancing. Ava began to sob into his chest, Arthur raked his fingers through her hair gently and rocked with her. "Are you going to tell me?" 

She sniffed and looked up at him, "George was complaining about you. He thinks I have picked you over him." She paused allowing herself to catch her breath. 

"He did what? Is he threatened by me?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure Arthur." She replied. 

"Now, I know you have to work with him but don't let him get to you just ignore him." He said and softly kissed her head. Suddenly the clouds grew dark, the sky rumbled with thunder and was split with lightening. "Come let's get home." Arthur did his best to keep them both dry using his coat 

They retreated back to Ava's home where she had a shower and got changed into her onesie and collapsed onto the couch with Arthur who also wrapped her up in a blanket and cuddled her in close to his chest. "Can you stay over?" She asked. He looked down at her. 

"Of course my dear mermaid," he kissed her head gently. "You know we still need to find a way for you to see Atlantis." 

"I know, but it's difficult when you're human," she reminded him. 

"I bet," he smiled down at her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Never thought I'd fall for a human," he chuckled to himself. "It's not a bad thing, though but does have its limitations." She huffed a sigh and turned on her laptop and began her work on the last dives findings. "Where did you put the shards you found?" 

"They're locked up in our research unit," she replied, "why?" 

"Just curious, I just need to know they're safe." He added. "How many have you found now?"

"Almost ten," she said thinking hard about it. 

"Not long till we can rebuild the trident." He said. 

"The thing is Arthur, they're small bits, the only big bit was the one I found that got me into this mess, it's going to be a while yet." She reminded him. 

"Gives us longer to keep Orm off our backs," he said taking a swig of his beer. "I'm just glad you're okay and still here with me." He kissed Ava softly on the lips. She licked her lips. 

"You know I'm not a fan of beer!" She giggled.


End file.
